The House Games
by Kkepicness
Summary: All of the tributes and important characters from the Hunger Games are locked in a house! Send them things to survive with all of the other people there! Pm me who you would like to eliminate. My OCs are included as well! rated K plus for weirdness! Based off of PeetaTucci's Forever Everdeen. And no, this isn't a rip off! And please send in stuff, PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Please give gifts to help the guests survive! And PM me about who should be eliminated!**

**It's a new reality show! Ladies and gentleman, it's time for...THE HOUSE GAMES! Lots of people will be locked in a house with no way out! We'll see who survuves the longest, who quits, and who is voted off! Now, let's introduce our guests!**

_Annie: The mad girl who's apparently a really good swimmer!  
Bartholemu *OC*: The nice man who is kind of fonf of everyone!  
Beetee: The nerd who likes to invent stuff that will never impact on our lives!  
Blight: Nobody cares about him, but he sure has a lot of juicy secrets!  
Brutus: He has fluff with partner Enobaria! But does she like him back?  
Buttercup: A cat.  
Cashmere: She's beautiful, but full of secrets that may be spilled!  
Cecelia: She's a single mother, but ready to mingle!  
Cato: Loves his violence, but are there other things he cares about? *Hint hint other careers*  
Chaff: Will he ditch his buddy Haymitch for a girl?  
Cinna: Loves fire!  
Clove: Does she have romance with someone other than Cato?  
Delly: Crush crazy!  
Effie: Is there (to her) more than looks to life?  
Enobaria: Will her partnership with Brutus be broken because of one tiny flaw?  
Everia *OC*: Will her gothicness creep out the other guests?  
Finnick: The hot guy...but does he have feelings for not just Annie?  
Flavius: Will his fancy corkscrew curls get him a girl?  
Foxface: She's not only sly!  
Gale: Who will win, him or Peeta?  
Geegee *OC*: The cute one year old who loves the sound of snapping!  
Glimmer: Is it more than looks for her, too?  
Gloss: Does he have a new love?  
Haymitch: Will he be drunk forever?  
Jenk *OC*: He's a one-hundred-and-six year old!  
Jeremy *OC*: Is he really a nerd on the inside?  
Johanna: Axe loving killer!  
Katniss: Who will she choose, Gale or Peeta?  
Madge: The pretty girl who everybody loves!  
Mags: Is there more to this senior?  
Marvel: He loves his spears!  
Maysilee: Does she still have fluff with Haymitch now that he's drunk?  
Octavia: Will she finally dye her skin back to normal?  
Peeta: Will his rivalry with Gale last forever?  
Perri *OC*: Will her popularity and determination get her to the finals?  
Portia: Cinna's style buddy!  
President Snow: He needs to shave!  
Preston *OC*: He has a love for snakes!  
Primrose: She likes to be called Prim!  
Prutus *OC*: Is he really brave...or just plain dumb?  
Raini *OC*: Is she too tough for most of the guests in the house?  
Rue: Big dreams come in small packages!  
Seeder: Is she really sixty...or sixteen?  
Seneca: Loves his beard!  
Terron *OC*: Gothic and sly, very shy and barely even talks!  
Thresh: Looks mean, but very nice and gentle!  
Tommy *OC*: An average ten year old who hates mushy girl stuff!  
Twilight *OC*: A nerdy electrician who loves lightbulbs!  
Venia: Will her tattoos bring her fame?  
Wiress: Nerd number two!  
Woof: The karate master!  
Zurna *OC*: The crazy chick who has never been sad!_

**Who will win? Who will be eliminated? Find out tonight!**__


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 1! The move-in.**

_Glimmer's POV_

Ugh. I don't want to be here. For one thing, there's Clove. She's trying to steal Cato from me! And another thing, there are to many people! I get peoplephobic!

I see a room labeled with my name in it. I walk in and find all of the things I love: perfume, make up, hair curlers, hair brushes, and...LIFE SIZE CARDBOARD CUT OUTS OF CATO!

_Upstairs...Clove's POV_

Great. I have a room upstairs. Even worse, only five people got their own rooms. The others have to share it with a few people, maybe just two. _Please be Cato, please be Cato!_

"Room 4, level 2..." I hear someone say. That's my room. And from the tone of the voice, it's not Cato. It sounds like a young boy, no older than 10...

"Ew! A girl!" Tommy. Tommy Cartwal. My jaw drops to the floor, burts through the ground, and hits Katniss's room on basement level.

_In the pool...Annie's POV_

"Finnick, stop splashing me!"

"Only if you stop splashing me!"

We giggle, it's the only time we're alone. No distractions whatsoev-

"Hey, guys! What's the happs?" Seneca burts through the door in floaties. "Let's get this party started!" he shouts. I roll my eyes. No we're alone...with Seneca Crane, the most annoying guy on earth.

_In the hot tub...Mags POV_

I'm in the hot tub with my true love, President Snow.

"Snowy, why are there bubbles?"

"You don't want to know."

Yeah, I don't.

_Gale's POV_

In my room, I immediatly put on the karaoke machine. Many people burst in, we must have some fun!

"Which song, guys?" I ask. "Bieber! Bieber!" they all chant. I click on Baby by Justin Bieber.

Peeta comes in. "What the he-" "BABY! BABY! BABY! OHHHHH! LIKE BABY! BABY! BABY! NOOO!" Peeta is glaring at me. "Never underestimate the power of bread!" he yells, and slams the door.

_In the garden...Effie's POV_

I'm in the garden, looking at the most beautiful flowers!

"Wow! This is a big, big, big, garden!"

I spot a cat wandering around in a patch of...ivy. Suddenly, a whole bunch of lights shine above him. The cat is flying in the air. Beautiful voices are chanting, "Behold the chosen one!" and the cat keeps spinning in the air. "You are now a demigod!" I hear a voice say, and a crown appears on the cat's head.

Then Primrose Everdeen comes. "Buttercup! I told you not to talk to demigods!" she yells, and picks him up. The lights and stuff fade away. Buttercup? What a stupid, stupid, stupid, name!

_In the hot tub...President Snow's POV_

"Magsy, stop asking my why there are bubbles!"

"No, I know why. You shouldn't have had a breakfast bean burrito!"

She's right, I've gained seventy pounds since my arrival.

_At the kitchen table at dinner...Perri's POV_

Ew! I cringe at all of the nerds. This place is...nerd-filled! A nerdy old guy is sitting to my right with a nerdy girl.

"Excuse me, miss. May you pass the salt?" the nerdy guy asks. Good, there are four bottles of salt. I take one and throw it onto the ground. It shatters onto the floor.

People are 'ooing' and 'aahing'. I grab a handful of the salt and throw it in the nerd's face. "There, HERE'S YOUR SALT!" I yell angrily. The nerdy girl wipes the nerdy boy's face.

"Beetee, she just has anger issues," the nerdy girl says. Beetee nods. "You're right, Wiress," he says. Ooh, looks like they got _fluff, _eh?

_Peeta's POV_

"Peeta, stop hogging the bread!" Marvel shouts. I can't control it. Bread is my life...

_Cinna's POV_

"Ugh, this meat is raw," Octavia complains, waving the meat in people's faces. I know how to fry it. "Octavia, let me see," I say. I put the meat in my hands and yell, "Boom! Boom! Fire power!" Fire bursts from my hands and cooks the neat, making it nearly burned. Octavia sighs. "Portia, get me the last piece of bread, please," I ask. She reaches for it, but Flavius grabs it first. "Ha! In ya face!" he taunts. He gobbles up the bread and moonwalks to the bathroom. Awkward...

_Seneca's POV_

"Here Cinna, let me get some more bread," I insist. I walk over to Peeta and start squeezing him. He ate eleven pieces of bread. Hopefully they weren't digested yet...

Peeta pushes me off and calls me a DOODIE HEAD.

_After dinner in Gale's room...Gale's POV_

"Karaoke!" people chant. I settle them down. "Here's the song!" I say, and we start singing.

_Prim's POV_

I storm into Gale's room. They finished the last verse of Never Say Never. "Guys, keep it down! Buttercup is trying to sleep!" I yell. They all boo me. "Never doubt Bieber!" Johanna yells, and people chime in, chanting it.

Buttercup runs in and starts mauling people. "Good boy," I say. He is a true demigod!

**Okay, elimination time! Here are the options of who should go. PM Kkepicness who should go:**

**Portia**

**Buttercup**

**Cinna**

**Annie**

**Mags**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, people think I've been ripping this off from "Forever Everdeen", but I'm not. It just seems like a really fun idea, so I tried it. Anyways, the votes are in!**

Okay! Let's pick the person who announces the person *or cat* that's eliminted!  
The announcer is...Finnick!

Finnick: What? Who said my name? Was it the person who's arranging my 'I Love Annie' party-

Host: Announcer! You announce who gets eliminated!

Finnick: Oh, uh...okay. *Looks at the records* Oh...I know who gets eliminated! *Squeals like a baby girl*

Host: Just tell us..

Finnick: Okay, okay...fine. It's...

Host: Spit it out, hot guy!

Finnick: Nya! Okay! Okay! It's Portia!

Host: Okay! That means Portia is eliminated! Please leave. NOW.

Portia: Before I leave, I want to make a speech...about fairness. Locking us all up in a house is not fair. Some of us can't stand each other, hint hint Peeta! And what if this house were to be bombed-

Host: GO AWAY!

*Portia leaves*

Host: Okay, it's time to see what gifts people got! *Host pixelates as a fancy exit*

_Finnick's POV_

Yay, I got bronzor! What? Don't judge me...

_Gale's POV_

I got a giant cardboard cut out of Peeta. I can't survive with THIS in my room all day!

_Cinna's POV_

A unitard? Who the heck would send me a unitard? "Katniss, have a unitard," I insist, and shove it in her face. "Aw! Thank you, Cinny!" she says to me and pats me on the shoulder. "Don't call me that."

_President Snow's POV_

Extra absorbant underwear?

_In the attic...Johanna's POV_

I sit with Blight in the attic. Man, is it dusty in here...

"Hey look, a dust Effie!" Blight exclaims. Ha ha, Bl-wait, did that thing just move?

_Peeta's POV_

"AHH! Get away from me, Delly!" Delly is chasing me. She has a major crush on me.

She points up to the ceiling. "Look! A dust Effie!" she squeals. I look up and see nothing. Before I know it, she's pinned me to the ground and she's...kissing me.

_Blight's POV_

"Who makes dust Effies?" I ask Johanna. She shrugs. "Effie."

"Aww! Look, Johanna! The dust Effie is breakdancing!"

"You've got serious issues, Blight."

_Annie's POV_

I'm just wandering around the house, doing nothing. I'm sooo bored...and my bladder's about to EXPLODE! I walk to the bathroom door and see that's it's open a crack. I peek inside...

Finnick is PANTSLESS and singing CALL ME MAYBE for no apparent reason. I push the door wide open. "Finnick...put some pants on!

_In the garden...Effie's POV_

I've been noticing that lots of people have been seeing _Dust Effies _and I want to investigate. I climb to the top of the roof and spot the chimney. This should lead me to where the dust Effies are-

I land in Buttercup's dish of anchovies. Wow, that is a big, big, big, bowl!

_Clove's POV_

I can't STAND IT IN HERE! I just want to get out of here RIGHT NOW! Tommy has been following me all day, and he's giving me a headache!

_Okay, Clove. On the cound of three, you run to the door, open it, and rush outside. Get in your minivan. Got it?_

"One...two...three!" I run to the door, open it, and run outsi-suddenly, I'm being pushed back by a _mysterious force._

I slam my body into the door, which send me flying backwards.

_Tommy's POV_

"Everybody, look! That girl is flying!" I shout. Everybody watches as Clove soars backwards. I wonder how that happened...

_Seneca's POV_

My dream has come true! I'm in my room wearing pink footie pajamas and I've discovered something called the inn ter net! You type in words and then you go there!

For some reason, the inn ter net has brought me to a strange blog of a guy named Fac E. Book.

_Cinna's POV_

Something is gripping onto my leg and I don't know what it is. I look down and see a baby...oh god.

"Geegee, get off my leg!"

"I gwown up!"

"I'm serious!"

"I gwown up!"

I have no choice, now. I use my hands and blast Geegee away with fire. She doesn't react...except she giggles like a maniac. This is going to be the longest day of my life...

_Everia's POV_

"There, you got your wish," I say. I watch as Wiress dangles from the ceiling, a rope tied to her foot.

"Why you little...I told you to keep me away from that girl by a foot...not hang me by my foot!"

I shrug. "Well, I'm off to go whip some old people. See ya!" I shout.

_Finnick's POV_

Gale comes into my room. "Excuse me, Finnick. Can I borrow your bronzor?" he asks me. I nod. He grabs it off of the shelf and when he slams the door, I hear him shout, "Take this, Peeta!"

_Gale's POV_

Peeta and I are fighting in the hallway. He's pelting me with bread, and I'm spraying him in the face with Finnick's bronzor. "Take this!" I scream and put the bronzor close up to his face. With maximum force, I press down the button and his face turns orange. He throws his bread at the floor and grunts. Once again, he says, "Never underestimate the power of bread!" and walks away. Yes, VICTORY IS MINE!

**Okay, time for elimination! This time, two people must be eliminated. PM or review who YOU think should be eliminated! Remember, choose two of the following:**

**Tommy**

**Jenk**

**Prim**

**Glimmer**

**Seneca**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Heyzies. Sorry for the delay, I couldn't log in to my account -_-')**

Host: Hello again, audience! So, this week TWO people got eliminated! But we'll reveal that after we choose who gets to announce! The announcer is *silence filled with suspence*...Blight!

Blight: Oh doodly!

Host: Yeah yeah...just look at the records!

Blight: Okay! Okay! Geez, you need some stress relief...

*Host holds up torch and pitchfork and starts a riot*

Blight: Okay! Okay! *Looks at records* Hmm, one person is automatically eliminated, but two are in a tie.

Host: Well...tell us who's automatically eliminated!

Blight: Pressure! Okay, it's Tommy!

Tommy: Dang it! *Leaves without being excused*

Blight: Okay, and the tie is between *silence full of suspence* Glimmer and Jenk. And I randomly choose someone to choose the person to be eliminated!

Host: So who's the one to choose who gets eliminated?

Blight: *silence full of suspense* ...Clove!

Clove: *immediatly after Blight says her name* Bye, Glimmer!

*Glimmer rolls her eyes and does a dramatic exit*

Host: Now time for the gifts! *Host flies up into the air as a dramatic exit*

_Gale's POV_

Hmm...a dvd. It's labeled "America's Next Top Model: Season 12". I think I'll go to my room and watch it right now!

_Seneca's POV_

I got nine...boxes...Oh em gee! There are children inside! Oh, it's just like that story on fanfiction called Seneca's Children...weird. And...who's Jenna?

_Clove's POV_

Finally. Now that both Glimmer _and _Tommy are gone, I get my own room...

The host flies back down. "Oh! And Clove...you have a new room mate!" Then he flies back up. Great, I wonder who it is. Anyways, I got my gifts.

I got a Cato love potion...okay, who's ripping off Forever Everdeen! I throw it to the ground and it's starts spraying all over the place. It sprays on...Geegee, that stupid one year old. She crawls up to Cato and says, "Ooh ga ga! Catwo howt!" Hey, I have a plan now...and whoever sent me this is just trying to rip off Forever Everdeen...

I also got knives...cool. And a Glimmer dummy...nice. I immediatly run to my room and start throwing knives. Luckily, I picked up my Cato love potion.

_Cato's POV_

This baby is following me EVERYWHERE! I can't take it!

I pry it off of my leg. It keeps flirting...this show must be entertaining. Ha ha ha, reviewers!

_Brutus's POV_

"Enobaria! Get over here right now!" I yell. She comes in, fiddling with the tooth sharpener she received. "Yeah?" she asks. I point to a book I got.

"I got this book where we're in a quell! We're the careers! And in the end, I get exploded with some drunk guy-"

"Sh! Spoiler alert!" she interupts. I roll my eyes. She uses her teeth sharpener. What a beauty...

_In the attic...Johanna's POV_

"What are we going to do? Mags is taking up our space!" I whisper angrily to Blight. Ever since she's gotten her trampoline, she's set it in the attic and has been doing some weird work out.

Mags is panting. "Shut up!" I yell. She rolls her eyes. "Ever heard of a steady work out? Geez..."

_Peeta's POV_

I walking around and find interviewers at everybody's doors...even the baby and the 106 year old.

But none at are mine. I open the door and find nothing...except for a gift. I open it wildly. It's a...team Gale shirt? Wow, these reviewers have issues...

I hear a knock on my door. I open it and see Buttercup. He's wearing a crown...the chosen one! He starts flying...and then points to Gale's door. I can hear girl's voices coming from there...is he cheating on Katniss?

I storm into Gale's room and see a bunch of interviewers...and he's watching a show. "Oh, Peeta!" he says. "America's Next Top Model is the best show ever! Go Allison! WOOT WOOT! This is the fifth time I've watched episode 5, it's so awesome!"

I roll my eyes. I walk out, not entertained.

_Katniss's POV_

I was just on a website where YOU get to TUBE people! Multiple cats are skateboarding...awkward! I realize a gift by my door. I squeal like a little Geegee and open it. It's an I love Gale shirt! Yeah, I ship me plus Gale! Let's sail!

_President Snow's POV_

Heh. I see a gift by my door. And interviewers are inside, under my bed, inside my clothing drawers, in my closet, and hanging on the ceiling! I open my gift. It's...a potty training video? Humph, people went WAY too far with the hot tub scene.

_Peeta's POV_

I have a shout out to someone names Katnissfire87654: Never underestimate the power of bread!

_Gale's POV_

Heh heh, Allison is really good at the runway! I'm just waiting for the finale...

_Please win, Allison! Beat Teyona! She's weird, you're pretty!_

Tyra says that the winner's picture will be on the screen, blah blah blah. Now for the moment of truth...

The picture appears. It's Teyone...NO! I start going on a rampage. Why, Tyra, WHY?

_Clove's POV_

Here's my plan: I spray every girl with the love potion, except me. Everybody will be stalking Cato, and he'll be creeped out. And then, he'll notice me, the girl _not _asking to feel his muscles. Then he'll ask me out and everybody else will get jealous! now, who should I start with?

I walk around the hall, clutching my potion. Please don't let anyone notice...

The 106 year old, Jenk, bumps into me. I bump into the wall and the potion sprays onto him. Omigod, this can't be good...

_Cato's POV_

What the heck? A one year old and a one hundred and six year old are hitting on me! "Hey, baby cakes! Can I feel your muscles?" the old dude asks. Geegee is climbing up my leg.

_Clove's POV_

Cato doesn't know that I'm spying on him, and this is quite a show...

Hey, why not only do girls, but do boys too? That would make him want to be with me MORE! Heh, this is the perfect plan.

**.taiw a fo gnol oot, haey haeY  
Yeah yeah, too long of a wait.**

**So, this week, eliminate THREE people of the five. Here are the choices:**

**Blight**

**Finnick**

**Mags**

**Everia *just quitted, so...* Geegee**

**Jeremy *the stuff below is about him***

**Enjoy the following:**

Blight: No! Don't eliminate me! I BEG FOR MERCY! If you do, I'll knife you! *smirks*

Finnick: *Takes of pants* Do you really want to miss all of this?

Mags: *jumps on trampoline and does foolish work out* I have a lovelife *not really*

Everia: Eh, I couldn't care less. I quit. *leaves*

Geegee: Ga! Ga! Catwo!

Jeremy: No, please don't eliminate me. You'd rather have them than me? You'd rather have a weirdo, a pantsless guy, an old lady with no love life, and a baby than me? Wow, you're such a doofis. I may be a nerd...but I have a love life, I'm normal, I am certainly NOT a baby, (unless...I'm afraid of the dark. If I'm in the dark, I wet my pants quickly...)and I keep my pants on! (unless they get wet and I change into standard boxers) Basically, I shouldn;t be eliminated. So please don't get your panteloons in a twist and vote me out with two other people/


	5. Chapter 5

Host: Gooooooooooooood morning, Panem! Today, we're having a challenge! It's a race! Whoever wins has immunity for three episodes! However, the one who loses is automatically eliminated. And whoever is up for elimination can not participate. Okay, so let's get started! On your mark...get set...go!

_Johanna's POV_

Fifteen miles. That's how much we need to run. I'm in fifth place. I'm about to pass Raini, but she dashes off into first place. What a moron.

In second is Foxface. No, wait. Now she's in first. No, second. First. Second. First. Okay, Johanna, focus on yourself, not others.

_President Snow's POV_

I'm in last. These undies are slowing me down...if you know what I mean. No, now I'm in second to last. BOO YAH! What an accomplishment, I should get a medal!

_Raini's POV_

Foxxy, just let me pass you! Geez, she's rough...I start running as fast as I can. I pass up Foxxy and gain a far lead. The others are about a half a mile behind. So long, suckaz!

_Clove's POV_

I'm in third. Poor Cato is in last. All of the people I've sprayed with the potion so far are slowing him down. I pass Foxface, now I'm in second. I just need to pass this creepy chick...

**14 and a half miles in...Perri's POV**

Yes! I'm in third! Nobody's gonna pass me by! Oh, now I'm in fourth. Stupid Foxface just passed me.

**The race is d-d-d-d-d-done!**

Host: We are finished! Here are the results:

Raini: First

Clove: Second

Foxface: Third

Perri: Fourth

Johanna: Fifth

**Blah blah blah...**

President Snow: One million two hundred thirty five thousand one hundred sixth

Cato: One million two hundred thirty five thousand one hundred and seventh

Host: Okay, first, we'll eliminate the ones that were actually voted out. Okay, but I need to pick someone to announce it-

Multiple people: You can just say it!

Host: Okay, the ones eliminated are Jeremy, Blight, and Mags. Go home! And Cato for getting last place.

Cato*while pushing off people*: No!

Raini: I volunteer for him! I hate all of you, anyways. Just give my immunity to Clove. *Quits*

love: Yayziez!

Host: Okay, most of you will get your new roommates today. And also...gift time! *Host turns into water and splashes to the ground as a fancy exit. Contestants return to their house*

_Beetee's POV_

"Wiress, look! I got a lapious topious!" I exclaim. "Huh...don't you mean a laptop?" she says. Oh em gee. She forgot our theory! I knew I should've forced her into getting into Sylvan for the summer-

_Clove's POV_

Yes! I got another bottle of Cato love potion! I look at the back and it has a label:

_1 spray: Three days_

_2 sprays: 5 days_

_3 sprays: A week_

_4 sprays: 2 weeks_

_5 sprays: 3 weeks_

_6 sprays: A month_

_7 sprays: Anywhere between a month and a year_

_8 sprays: Unknown, a decade at the most_

_9 to 100 sprays: Forever._

I gave everybody two sprays. That means everybody will like him for five days!

_Peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeta's POV_

Yayziez! I got a gift! It's a...I hate Peeta poster? "Here, Seneca! Take this," I say and hand it to him. "Yay, I got an ostritch!"

_Bartholemu's POV_

Watching people smile brightens my day!

_President Snow's POV_

I see a gift labeled "TO: MAGS". I'm so tempted, I snatch it. Wow, here's a biggie! Okay, it's a...pogo stick? So Mags gets a trampoline and a pogo stick, while I get underwear and a potty training video? That's cold, man...

_Rue's POV_

"Prim, are you sure you want to do that?" Me.

"Yeah, who else is gonna wake him up?" Prim.

"But he's in a hot tub and will knife you if you wake him up! He always sleeps with a knife." Me.

"Relax. Just let me do it, Haymitch will get all pruned if I don't. And that will be ugly." Prim.

"Yeah...agreed." Me.

_Chaff's POV_

"Brutus, why are you avoiding me?" Brutus turns. "At any time, Katniss will shoot a barier and we'll explode," he replies. What the-

"Hey, look! A barier!" Katniss comes with her bow and arrow. She shoots it. Brutus tries to speak. "N-"

_BOOM!_

_BOOM!_

_Johanna's POV_

I'm all alone in the attic. It's different without Blight and Mags. I'm lonely...except a few dust Effies are breakdancing.

_Delly's POV_

"Peeta, come back!" I yell to my hottie. He still runs away. "NOOOO!" Peeta runs into a barrier. Finnick falls from the sky and shouts "CPR!" and does mouth-to-mouth with Peeta. For a second I thought something really awkward was happening...

"Finnick, put some pants on!"

_Foxface's POV_

Finallllllllly, IIIIII haaaaaaave beennnnnn mentionnnnnnnnned. AAAAAAAA sssssssssilver paaaaaaaaaraaaaaaaaachute fallssssssss doooooooooown annnnnnnnnnnd revealsssssssss aaaaaaaaa fooooooooox masssssssssssssssk. Maaaaaaaybe IIIIIIII coooooooooould uuuuuuuuuuse thisssssssss...

**I know, this chapter stinks. So, here are the choices! And this time, FOUR of these five will be eliminated! Here they are:**

**Delly**

**Octavia**

**Flavius**

**Venia**

**President Snow**

**And please, me and my friend were discussing this, THIS IS NOT A RIP OFF. Some of you are saying it, but it's just your theory. It was just a good idea so I did it my own version. And this is NOT a complete **_**dupe**_**!**


	6. Chapter 6

Host: Okayzies! Now time for the elimination! Dun dun duuuuuun!

Multiple people: Do it already!

Host: Okay, I'll say who's eliminated! Flavius, Octavia, Venia, Delly. Go home!

Flavius: Dang you idiot! *moonwalks out the door*

Octavia: Awwww...

Venia: Eh, I never had a POV. Huzzah!

Delly: *grips onto Peeta's leg* No! I can't be seperated from my baby!

Peeta: Baby? I'm a male, I can't get pregna-

Host: *pries Delly off of Peeta and throws her out the door* Take that, Delly! Okay, gifts...*Host turns into an angel and flies into the air as a fancy exit*

_Foxface's POV_

W-What is this? Some type of blueberry? Well, good enough for me-

_BOOM!_

_Rue's POV_

Look, I got a dart gun! "Hey, Marvel!" I shout. He turns to me. "I have a present to give to your heart!" I say, and fire a dart at his heart.

_BOOM!_

_Finnick's POV_

"Annie! I got a trident!"

"I got floaties..."

_Clove's POV_

I wonder who my new roommate is...

"Hi new room buddy!" President Snow.

!

_Enobaria's POV_

Brutus is so hot...but I don't know if he like-likes me back! Suspense!

**I know, this chapter is an epic fail *thumbs down*. Now, just eliminated 4 people, you know the drill...**

**Gloss**

**Cashmere**

**Johanna**

**Annie**

**Bartholemu**

**Think hard...**


	7. Chapter 7

**...This took me long to write...**

Host: Okay, there's a twist this time. The only one going is Bartholemu.

Bartholemu: Goodbye, fellow friends! *leaves*

Host: And someone gets to come back! It's...Mags!

Mags *enters*: Heya.

Everyone else: Yay.

Host: Gifts! *host walks away as a rather dull exit*

_Mags's POV_

I walk up to Snowy. "Snowy, were there any gifts for me?"

He shrugs. "I may have took a pogo stick from you..."

I kick him in the gut. I've always wanted a pogo stick!

_Katniss's POV_

"Peeta! I got a hunting kit!" I hold it up in the air proudly. Peeta sighs.

"Baking stuffs," Peeta says. What a whimpy poop.

_Johanna's POV_

I rush up to the attic with my gift: a knife (okay, who didn't read Catching Fire! I prefer axes!).

Nobody else is here with me...Mags is on a "vacation" with President Snow.

I take the knife and start piling up dust. Then I shape it in to a sculpture. Say bye to dust Effies and _hello _to dust Johanna's!

_President Snow's POV_

Mags keeps fighting me.

"Pogo stealer!" she yells as she kicks me in a place where I shouldn't be kicked.

_Cato's POV_

There's a gift by my door. Only one, that's nice!

I open it and see an "I ship Clato" shirt. Clato? Me plus...L?

That stalker baby crawls up to me with a bottle. It's labeled "Geegee Love Potion"...no...way...

She sprays it on me. Wow, Geegee is so hot! That diaper suits her!

**...FAIL! I am losing my game here! So, this time just eliminate one!**

**Enobaria**

**Buttercup**

**Chaff**

**Haymitch**

**Cinna**


	8. Chapter 8

Host: Let's get this over with! *throws tin foil ball at eliminated person* Get outta here, Chaff!

Chaff: NOOOOOOOO! *leaves while screaming*

Host: Gifts, blah blah blah *host de-materializes as a fancy exit*

_Finnick's POV_

"Annie! Annie! Annie! Look what I got! A rubber ducky!"

I squish it. Yay! It makes squeaky noises!

_Enobaria's POV_

All I see is a slip of paper with my name labeled on it. I get a closer look and it has a letter. X! I turn it over and see a note. It's F flat! **(Credit to Spongebob and Forever Everdeen)**

I finally see what it says. It says I have an appointment to get my teeth very sharp. "Yay! I'm going right now!" I squeal, and leave. A force feild bounces be back.

"No! I quit!" I shout.

The force feild disappears and I walk out.

_Gale's POV_

I gather every man (except Buttercup) to the kitchen. I stand up on the counter.

"Guys! We need a man of the house! We can't let anyone here just run around willy nilly and such!"

Peeta raises his hand. I roll my eyes and say, "Yes, _Peeta_?"

"Uh...how about you?" he says, and the crowd nods. Yes! I'm the man!

"Okay, everyone! Let's get st-" I see a gift with Buttercup's name on it. I open it and see an "I love Katniss" eating bowl. I hide it behind my back and take it to my room. I pur in corn flakes and start eating.

_JB's POV_

Why am I here?

_Johanna's POV_

"OMG! It's Justin Bieberrrrrrrrr!" All of the girls come and ask for his autograph. And then the baby comes...

And sprinkles a bottle on Justin Bieber. "Wow, that baby is hot!" JB says. No! It's a love potion!

_JB's POV_

I'm going on a world wide tour with a hot baby! JACKPOT! It's been my dream!

_Seneca's POV_

Fac E. Book has a lot of friends! Ooh, I can be his friend by pressing "Make Account"! Oh em gee, I'm gonna be able to post hip status's on Fac's page!

_Thresh's POV_

I open my closet and see the Cookie Monster. He's making lots of crumbs!

"C'mon, man! You need to vaccum now!"

"ME WANT COOKIE!"

_Cookie Monster's POV_

!

_Effie's POV_

I've been noticing these dust Johanna's that have been taking my dust Effie spotlight! Good thing nobody knows who's making them for me!

I log into Facebook and chat with the person who's making my dust Effies.

_**Effieneizer: Hey! Make these Dust Johanna's into Dust Effies, and I'll pay you 50 bucks!**_

_**XXXXXXX: kay, im on it.**_

_**Effieneizer: And while you do it, can you get me a cinnamon bun?**_

_**XXXXXXX has left the chat session.**_

_XXXXXXX's POV_

Nobody know's that I'm making brakedancing dust Effies for money. Heck, I haven't even been mentioned, so none of you Fanfiction people know who I am!

But I'm about to reveal my identity...

I'm Cecelia, and I've finally been mentioned.

**Okay, weird chapter. And updating may be less often, I have my 100th Hunger Games to do! And also, Seneca's Children was deleted because nobody would read it. It had 8 hits and 2 visitors...**

**Just choose 1 person to go, please! It would make my job a lot easier!**

**Woof**

**Cinna**

**Perri**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey. So, I just got a really **_**mean **_**review on this story. So, to you who sent that mean review, go diss stories elsewhere. I'm deleting it right now, so...  
Oh, and updating will be more often now. I'm writing a long chapter of my 100th Hunger Games.  
And if you think this is a rip off...too bad cuz its not!**

Host: Okay, we have a long day (chapter) ahead of us! *Throws rock at eliminated person* Go home, Perri!

Perri: Eh, I never liked you. *sashays out into the imaginary sunset*

Host: Gifts! *Host dissolves as a fancy exit*

_Cecelia's POV_

Here we go. A breakdancing dust Effie making kit. I rush to different places in the house and start making dust Effies.

_Cato's POV_

I find a note in my room. And no, it's not b flat. It says this:

_Dear Cato,_

_I'm a reviewer and I know why those people are hitting on you. Clove used a love potion on them to make them like you. Then Clove thought that if she was the only one not trying to feel your muscles, you'd like Clove. But obviously, that hasn't worked yet._

_P.S: Geegee used a Geegee love potion on you, but it weared off._

What the heck?

_Johanna's POV_

I'm still on the dust Effie case. Who's making them? It can't be Effie, she must be paying someone to do it for her. But who?

I log onto facebook and join the Effieneizer's chat.

They don't even know, her and someone else are chatting.

_**Effieneizer: I need four dust Effies in the kitchen, two in the garden, one in everyone's room, six in the attic, three in the basement, seven on the roof, ten in the living room, five in the dining room, and twenty-eight in the library. Stat! I'll give you three hundred buckaroos!**_

_**XXXXXXX: Got it.**_

_**XXXXXXX has left the chat.**_

_**TheMasonMaster: SO who's the one your paying to make the dust Effies?**_

_**Effieneizer: You were here the whole time? Whatever. I'm not telling you!**_

_**Effieneizer has left the chat.**_

I immediatly go to the kitchen and see four dust Effies. I go to the garden and see two. I go to everyone's room and see one. I go to the attic and see six. I go down to the basement and see three. I climb to the roof and see seven. I go to the living room and see ten. I go to the dining room and see five. I go the the library and see twenty eight. What the-

_Woof's POV_

I am with Justin Bieber in my room. I am teaching him yoga!

_JB's POV_

This is so relaxing!

_Gale's POV_

This place is so unsanitary! Like in cycle 13 of America's Next Top Model where the house is so messy that they move to hawaii!

There are dust sculptures everywhere! I try to move them, but they're too heavy. Why? It's just dust!

_Peeta's POV_

This giant sculpture of Effie is creeping me out. How do I get rid of it?

I have an idea!

I take a piece of bread from under my bread compartment and throw a piece of it at the dust Effie. It falls to pieces.

JACKPOT BABY!

NEVER UNDERESTIMATE THE POWER OF BREAD!

_Cecelia's POV_

I have a good idea. I need to tell Effie about it right now.

_**XXXXXXX: Cheese!**_

_**Effieneizer: Excuse me?**_

_**XXXXXXX: Cheese! Cheese Effies!**_

_**Effieneizer: Good idea! Make a few in different places and I'll give you five hundred buckaroos!**_

_**XXXXXXX: Dealio!**_

_**XXXXXXX has left the chat to make Cheese Effies. Yes, I know that. I'm the spirit of Facebook!**_

_Johannna's POV_

This will be a bigger hit than Dust Johannas! Behold...

Lint Johanna's!

I go to the kitchen and see a cheese Effie...oh no she did not!

_Effie's POV_

Oh yes I did, Johanna! BWA HA HA HA! *lightning, echoing evil laughter*

_Finnick's POV_

I'm listening to this horrible song! The song is called: _50 Ways To Leave Your Annie_!

Oh look, free cheese!

_JB's POV_

Acupuncture! I stick a needle into Marvel's arm.

"Ouchy!" he yells. "I'm going home!" And then he walks away.

_Clove's POV_

!

I'm moving out of my room right now.

_Mags's POV_

The effect of the love potion Clove has used on me today has worn off.

Now I have a room with Snowy!

_Madge's POV_

I've been mentioned! WOOT WOOT!

_Preston's POV_

My snake is eating cheese and dust. Why? He was payed to by a girl named Johanna.

_Maysilee's POV_

I'm having a letter 'M' party! WHoever has an 'M' in their name gets to come!

"Hi, Maysilee!" I turn around and see pink birds.

"We are _M_uttations!" I just realize that these are pink birds with really long beaks...

"N-"

_BOOM!_

_Foxface's POV_

I'm still alive, the cannon was just an effect they used. It was just blueberries.

I've been noticing cheese Effies around here.

Well, I'm starving!

_**An hour later...**_

I get on the weight scale.

I've gained 100 pounds since the cheese Effies appeared. I'm addicted to cheese!

_Johanna's POV_

Where are all of my lint Johannas? They should be h-

"I got it!" I hear someone shout. I notice that their fist is covered in lint...they punched my dust Johannas!

_Cecelia's POV_

That's right, I punched all of the dust Johanna's! Heh heh heh, now Effie will pay me double!

_Seneca's POV_

Oh em gee! I just got a friend request from _Snowindahouse_! ...DENIED!

Now I'm going to the blog of a person named Twit T. Er!

**Yes! Only a few people haven't been mentioned now! And nobody's dead, thank the world!**

**You know the drill!**

**Preston**

**Maysilee**

**Madge**


	10. Chapter 10

Host: *throws rubber ducky at eliminated person* Get your butt outta here, Preston!

Preston: I never liked you! *leaves, creepily eyeing the host*.

Host: Gifts...blah blah blah! *Host turns into an angel and flies up into the sky as a fancy exit*

_Cecelia's POV_

There's a HUGE package with my name on it. It's moving...

I open it and see my husband, Billybobjoe. "Cecelia, let's go home!" he says.

I shake my head. "Sorry, I have a job. Maybe you can stay here!" I say. But the kids will be all alone with no one to take care of them...TOO BAD, SUCKAZ!

_Gale's POV_

I get a giant box than almost reaches the roof. I tear it open and see Miley Cyrus...and Hannah Montana? But aren't they the same person?

"Hi, Liam!" Miley says. W-Who's Liam? I look around for someone named Liam.

"Here's some merchandise!" Hannah yells and shoves a whole bunch of Hannah Montana dolls, dvds, and costumes into my hands. And then they turn into giant cheese balls and roll away. What the heck just h-

_Peeta's POV_

I'm on a website called . I'm in some of the stories! hey, there's even one called The House Games! just like this! And right now in the chapter, I'm saying this! This story is spooky...

NEVER UNDERESTIMATE THE POWER OF BREAD!

_Seneca's POV_

Twit T. Er is SO BORING! I think I'll go on beardsfordudesnamedseneca dot com!

_Effie's POV_

Thank goodness that Preston chick is out of the house! Did I say chick? Oh, whatevs!

I stroll through the kitchen and find thirty seven cheese Effies! Wow, Cecelia is on a roll!

_Brutus's POV_

I'm still alive! There's a box with my name labeled on it...

I open it and see a black ball. Cool, a bomb!

**10 minutes later...**

The fire is still going down the rope. I wonder when it's going to exp-

_BOOM!_

_Foxface's POV_

I know my real name.

I know it for sure. It's not Mercury or Marissa...

It's Finch. Finch is my real name.

_Johanna's POV_

Cheese Effies are taking my spotlight! Who is making them? Suddenly, another one appears. This person must be quick!

_JB's POV_

I can't take it anymore! Thresh beat me at arm wrestling 567,894,104,907,664,890 times!

I find a letter at the door with my name on it...

It's from someone named Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin. Here's what it it says:

_Dear JB,_

_GO BACK TO THE UNKNOWN PLANET YOU CAME FROM!_

I leave. How did she know I came from the galaxy called GX987Q?

**You know the drill.**

**Thresh**

**Cookie Monster**

**Cecelia's Husband**


	11. Chapter 11 Which took a really long time

**Hey! I love *not love-love, that would be GA-ROSS!* all of the people who enjoy my stories. A whole bunch of random Hunger Games oneshots will be up soon!**

Host: Okay! *throws an elmo doll at the eliminated person* Adios, Billybobjoe! (Cecelia's husband)

Billybobjoe: Dang it! Curse you all. Especially you, Geegee!

Geegee: Ga?

Cecelia: Billybobjoe! Please don't go!

Billybobjoe: I have to.

Host: Yeah, he has to.

Geegee: Woo have to!

*Billybobjoe leaves*

Host: T.G.H.L!

Cecelia: What?

Host: Thank goodness he left! TGHL!

Cecelia: Oh...meanie! *storms to the kitchen*

Peeta: Ha! She just got SACKED!

Gale: Shut up, girly.

Host: Yeah, shut up.

Peeta: Oh...meanie! *storms to the bathroom*

Finnick: Ha! He just got S-

Host: We get it. Everybody is sacked, okay? No for the gifts. *host slowly pixilates as fancy exit*

_Gale's POV_

I get another giant box, but this one is HUGE-ARAMA!

_Please don't be life size Hannah Montanas, please don't be life size Hannah Montanas..._

I open it and see four old men, each of them holding fruit salad.

"Who are you?" I ask.

They smile like creepers. "WE ARE THE WIGGLES!" they yell in unison. "And a one, two, three!"

I'm so confus-

"Fruit salad...yummy yummy! Fruit salad yummy yummy!"

Ugh! "Shut up!" I yell. They continue to sing.

I admit, it is a bit...catchy...

_Cookie Monster's POV_

I'm walking through the hall and this is what I see. A big giant cookie is staring at me! I'm really really hungry and I'm not afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it...

I'M COOKIE AND I KNOW IT!

_Thresh's POV_

I see a box outside my door, and of course I open it...

Girlscout cookies.

Who in their right mind would send me girlscout cookies?

_Finnick's POV_

I go up to Annie.

"I can't love you anymore," I say.

She looks dumbfounded. "W-Why-"

"Because this song I heard, it told me fifty ways to leave you."

Annie storms out, groaning.

_Cato's POV_

I'm NEVER talking to Clove. She is so...so...STUPID!

"Cato! You don't understand!"

"Yes I do!"

_Foxface's POV_

I NEED A WEIGHT-LOSS PLAN!

_Zurna's POV_

I'm sitting in my room and this is what I see. A really big salad is staring at me! I really want to eat it and I'm not afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it...

I'M ZURNA AND I KNOW IT!

_Gale's POV_

I LOVE THE WIGGLES!

_Effie's POV_

I'm chatting with Cecelia on facebook.

_**Effieneizer: So...how's it going?**_

_**XXXXXXX: Fine. I just made 10,987,654,321 cheese Effies.**_

_**Effieneizer: Oops, gotta go. A Wiggle is stuck in the chimney. Thanks, Cecelia!**_

_**The Effieneizer has left the chat to pry a Wiggle out of the chimney. That's right, I STILL know everything! I'm the spirit of Facebook!**_

I quickly join again when nobody's looking.

_**TheMasonMaster: So, Cecelia...**_

_**XXXXXXX: What the-how did you find out?**_

_**TheMasonMaster: I joined when you weren't looking...**_

_**XXXXXXX has left the chat to go kill TheMasonMaster. Oh yeah, you can NEVER doubt the spirit of Facebook!**_

_**TheMasonMaster: *sighs* Effie, I saw you join!**_

_**Effieneizer: Poo!**_

_**The Effieneizer has left the chat to go kill TheMasonMaster. Never doubt the spirit of-**_

I never knew that the spirit of facebook could be so annoying...

_Katniss's POV_

I hear the doorbell ring. I go to it and see...OH EM GEE! LMFAO!

They start playing their songs...and then turn into giant cheeseballs and roll away. Dot dot dot...

_The Spirit of Facebook's POV_

I have escaped the computer! BWA HA HA HA!

Now I can takeover mankind, making me the king of Panem! BWA HA HA HA!

But first I could really go for a bologna sandwhich! BWA HA HA HA!

_Peeta's POV_

NEVER UNDERESTIMATE THE POWER OF BREAD!

***facepalm* Why, Effie! You told Johanna that Cecelia was the cheese Effie maker! Okay, you know the drill, but this time eliminate 3 people!**

**The Spirit of Facebook**

**The Wiggles**

**Finnick**

**Annie**

**Cinna**


	12. Chapter 12: Epic Fail

**This chapter is really short, I didn't feel like writing the rest...**

Host: Okay then! Hola, amigos! Here are the eliminated people!

Finnick: Ooh! Ooh! Can I say it?

Host: *throws shoe at Finnick* No. Okay, so...*throws boulder at eliminated people*  
Goodbye Wiggles!

Wiggle number 1: See, Wiggle number three? I told you that fruit salad is bad luck!

Wiggle number 3: Eh, who cares. Atleast we get to go away from Mr. Gary Stue here *points to Gale*

Gale: That's not funny!

*All of the Wiggles laugh, and then leave*

Host: And also, farewell Spirit of Facebook!

Spirit of Facebook: NO! *sucked back into Facebook*

Host: And lastly, go home Cinna!

Cinna: *growls* I'll show you! *breaths fire onto the host*

Host: *screams like a little girl* Okay! Okay! Zurna, you can go home! Nobody likes you!

Zurna: Eh, who cares? *turns into giant cheese ball and rolls away*

Host: Gifts! *host turns into ashes and disappears as fancy exit*

**EPIC FAIL! *facepalm***


	13. Chapter 12 Part 2

**So, where were we? Oh yeah, when the host said that there would be gifts!**

_Katniss's POV_

I go to the gift room with everybody else. And here's what's there:

Nothing. No gifts.

_Maysilee's POV_

Darn it! I wanted to get an invitation to a crazy 'M' party!

_Madge's POV_

Oh yeah, baby! I git mentioned AGAIN! WOOT WOOT!

_Finnick's POV_

Everybody's hating me because I dumped Annie. Even the creator of this story is! So I have a message to all of you who hate me because I dumped Annie:

PUT A RUBBER DUCKY IN IT, HATER!

_Effie's POV_

I'm chatting with Finnick on Facebook.

_**Effieneizer: I hate you! You dumped Annie!**_

_**HotterThanGale: Well atleast I don't have an obsession for CHEESE SCULPTURES!**_

_**Effieneizer: You disgust me!**_

_**The Effieneizer has left the chat to constantly sucker-punch HotterThanGale. That's right, I never left! BWA HA HA HA!**_

_**NUTPOB has joined the chat.**_

_**NUTPOB: Hello fellow person!**_

_**HotterThanGale: Finnick. I'm Finnick. Who are you?**_

_**NUTPOB: It's so obvious!**_

_**HotterThanGale: ?**_

_**NUTPOB: Peeta. N is for never, u is for undersetimate, t is for the, you know the rest!**_

_**HotterThanGale has left the chat for no apparent reason.**_

****

**That's part 2. Sorry if it's not funny, but I want you to review! Please!**

**Here are the people up for elimination:**

**Peeta**

**Gale **

**Finnick**


	14. Chapter 13

**This chapter won't be as failish as the two before! I promise, hons! Oh, and keep the reviews going! Soon it will be over 100! Review while you can, hons! **

Host: So, what was my line again?

*Director falls from the sky and shows host the script*

Host: Oh, okay. Thanks, dude!

Director: Your welcome! *echos as he flies back up to the sky*

Host: Okay! So...oh yeah! The twist!

Katniss: The Horrible Twist? Are we gonna read that?

Peeta: *holds up foam finger*: Go team Lazarus!

Gale: Lazarus ROCKS!

Host: *Throws cinder blocks at Gale and Peeta* No, dummies! The twist where I bring you down to the final ten!

Cookie Monster: Holy Canoly!

Host: What are you doing here?

Cookie monster: I wasn't eliminated yet, so...

Host: Well, you are now!

Cookie Monster: Fooie! *exits*

Host: Now that we've got him out of the way...

Peeta: You were saying something about the final ten, host!

Host: Oh yeah. So-

Seneca: Has anyone else ever wondered what the Host's real name is?

Finnick: I have!

Seneca: Well think of the posibilities! Bob, Bo, Joe, Billy, Gargenstein...

Host: Alright, you got me! It's Gargenstein Winston!

Seneca: I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!

Host: Okay, so I'll just randomly draw the final ten out of this hat!

Elmo: The hat the he stole from ME!

Host: Okay, how'd you get here?

Elmo: I took a cab, duh!

Host: Shut up, Emo!

Elmo: Not emo. Elm-

*Host runs truck over Elmo*

Host: Now that we have him out of the way, I will draw the final ten out of Emo's hat!

Peeta: I think he made it clear that it was _Elmo_.

Host: Whatever. So let me start drawing the n-

Buttercup: Meow!

Host: Okay, THAT'S IT! Get out of here, you diseased demigod!

Buttercup: Meow?

Prim: You can't do that!

Host: Yes I can!

Prim: No you can't, Gargenstein!

Host: I prefer to be called host, little boy!

Prim: Actually, I'm a g-

*Host does magic and Prim and Buttercup disappear*

Host: Okay, I will draw the final ten out of this hat! Oh, I almost forgot! Finnick, you're eliminated.

Finnick: *takes pants off* But you'll miss all of thi-

*Host does magic and makes Finnick disappear*

Host: Okay! The final ten are...*draws name out of hat* Cato.

Cato: Oh yeah, baby!

Host: *draws another name* Gale.

Gale: *high fives Cato* Final ten buddies!

Host: *draws another name* Effie.

Effie: This is a big, big, big day! *squeals*

Host: *draws fourth name* Johanna.

Johanna: Oh yeah! I'm gonna win for Bieber!

Host: Yeah yeah. Okay. *draws next name* Clove.

Clove: Yes!

Host: *draws sixth name* Peeta.

Peeta: Finally, I am respected! Never underestimate the power of-

Host: Never mind. I don't like Peeta. He's eliminated. *Host makes Peeta disappear*. Replacing Peeta is...Katniss.

Katniss: The girl on fire will NEVER extinguish!

Host: *draws seventh name* Cecelia.

Cecelia: So the wrath of this show continues...

Host: Uh...okay then? *draws eighth name* Thresh.

Thresh: That is totally rad!

Host: *draws ninth name* Mags.

Mags: Wha?

Host: *draws last name* Seneca.

Seneca: Oh em gee!

Host: Okay, one more for no apparent reason!

Brutus: Oh, the suspense!

Host: *draws LAST name* Maysilee.

Maysilee: *dances* Jackpot, baby! *does the worm*

Host: Okay, so the rest of you can go.

President Snow: Mutiny!

Host: Shut up! *makes the rest disappear* Oh, and there was a gift meant to go to Finnick, who wants it?

Seneca: Me! Me! I'm very responsible! *flashback of how Seneca got a chicken drunk*

Host: Fine. *hands Seneca Finnick's gift*

Seneca: Ooh, this is very grand! It's an awesome gift! It's so...I give up, what is this strange contraption?

Host: Nobody cares about what it is. So, good night Panem!

Katniss: But it's only 12:07 in Eastern time! 9:07 in Pacific time!

Host: Nobody cares, little boy.

Katniss: What's with you and getting people's genders wrong?

Mags: He once said that I was a llama.

Gale: Well that's true, llama!

Mags: Humph. Whippersnapper. *whips Gale*

Gale: Aww, not again!

Katniss: Yeah, Gale got wipped in book two of the Hunger Games trilogy! You know, the one where Brutus explodes with some drunk guy!

Maysilee: Spoiler alert! Gosh...

**Heh, I'm Team Lazarus *holds up foam finger* Oh, and this time, you get to decide who's eliminated! No options!**

**Leave in a review if you think Mags is a llama.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Heya! So...here's the next chapter! Review while you can!**

Host: Good morning, Panem! So, the votes are in!

Katniss: What votes? Is it, like, the election? Or that poll about Jadyn Delarosa?

Cecelia: I think that Jadyn's a mary sue.

Host: *throws jar of peanut butter at Katniss* No. It's the votes for who is eliminated!

Gale: Suspense! Dun dun duuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnn!

Host: Okay, audience! You had the choice to eliminate Cato, Gale, Clove, Effie, Johanna, Katniss, Cecelia, Llama, Seneca, Thresh or Maysilee. And the one eliminated is...

Mags: Who's llama?

Host: You are, llama. The one eliminated i-

Seneca: Remember the video of me getting a chicken drunk? It has over 5 million views on You Tub!

Clove: You_tube_.

Host: Okay! Gale! Eliminated! Go! Home! NOW!

Gale: NOOO! Katniss, can you be eliminated for me?

Katniss: Sure! **(A/N: Sorry if you like Katniss, but she's a Mary Sue!)**

Host: Well that was a massive turn of events. Oh yeah, gifts now! *Host walks out as a fancy exit*

_Cato's POV_

Well well, I have a Clove Love Potion. I wonder how I can use this...

_Seneca's POV_

I made my own website! It's called Senecaandhisbeard dot com! It already has one hit!

Oh wait, that's me.

_Clove's POV_

Cato walks up to me. With a bottle. It has a label on the other side.

He says, "Hey Clove. Wanna know who you'll fall in love with?"

I shrug. "Who?"

"You," he says, and sprays the bottle on me.

I have this...strange feeling to take myself on a date!

_Maysilee's POV_

I'm skipping in the garden. ladidadida!

~!

~!

I'm bored.

**I'm so BORED! That's why this chapter isn't as long.  
But it's not as failish as Chapter 12!**

**And you can vote for whoever you want again!**

**~!**


	16. Chapter 15

Host: Good morning, Panem!

Johanna: Ugh, why did you wake us up exactly at midnight?

Host: Cause if you oversleep, you become a llama, like her.

Mags: Hey!

Host: Oka-

Seneca: Speaking of llamas, my screensaver is a llama spitting at me! Isn't that epic?

Effie: Just say who's eliminated! I have a tight schedule of Cheese-Effie making...

Cecelia: *sighs* Tell me about i-

Host: Mags! You're eliminated!

Mags: Is not being called a llama for once a parting gift?

Host: No. Get out of here before you get flattened like Emo.

Cato: _Elmo._

Clove: I LOVE YOU, BODY! SO WARM! MWA HA HA HA!

Host: Oh, I almost forgot! Now you all share a room!

Everyone except host: WHAT?

Host: Uh...bye. *Host walks away as a fancy exit*

**14 and a half hours later...(2:30 PM)**

_Clove's POV_** (2:32 PM)**

I have a gift! It's a...

It's a book called, "Perfect Ways To Take Yourself On A Date".

I open it immediatly.

Let's see...

_Seneca's POV _**(3:00 PM)**

I'm discovering a whole bunch of websites! I think I can make a few more of my own, now that I can steal website ideas!

I'm clever.

_Cato's POV_ **(3:03 PM)**

I walk into a room to see Clove kissing a mirror.

"Oh self, you look beautiful today!" she says.

I take a look at the bottle I have:

_1 spray: An hour_

_2 sprays: A day_

_3 sprays: Two days_

_4 sprays and above: Unknown_

So I sprayed her yesterday at 3:05 PM.

And if this is correct, she should be recovered in...

2 minutes. It's 3:03 PM.

_Clove's POV _**(3:05)**

What's happening? !

I realize that I'm making out with myself in the mirror. I back away from it and scream.

"WHAT THE-"

"DId you learn your lesson?"

I turn around and see Cato with a bottle. _Clove Love Potion..._

He used it on me!

"Cato, I'm gonna stab you in places that nobody should be st-"

"Don't do that to me again, you hear? I'm not that gullible, Clove."

"That's it. Mr. Handsome! You've done it!"

_BOOM!_

_Maysilee's POV_

"NOOOOOOO!"

I can't share a room! I just can't!

I quit! This is too awkward!

If I didn't quit, I'd have to share a bed with Seneca!

**I'm feeling creative today...**

**And yes, no new chapter of The Horrible Twist until it has 60 reviews!**

**Vote for whoever you want.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hi people! I haven't been on in a while...*4 days*  
And for those of you who DON'T know, I sprained my pinkie finger! So know it's kinda hard to write...**

Host: Good morning, Panem!

Johanna: It's 7 PM.

Host: Shut up. Nobody cares.

Seneca: Ooh! Cat fight! Meeeeowza!

Cato: So...who's eliminated?

Host: Oh...yeah! I don't remember! Let me check the votes...

Gale: Do you guys hear that?

Johanna: Hear what?

Gale: That annoying singing!

Clove:...MY EARS!

*door bursts open*

Barney: Let's sing!  
I love you, you love me, we're a happy family!

Cato: NOOOO!

Clove: NOOOO!

Gale: NOOOO!

Johanna: NOOOO!

Seneca: Ooh, catchy! *starts dancing*

Barney:...One more time! I love you, you love me...

Cecelia: MAKE IT STOP!

Barney: We're a happy family...

Effie: I'M POWERLESS!

Barney: With a great big hug and a kiss from me to-*explodes*

Host: Take that! Dynamite has a lot of uses!

Clove: Thank you, I'm gonna go stare at a wall now.

Host: Oh yeah! Seneca is eliminated!

Seneca: WHAT? NO!

Thresh: Don't worry. You can have my razors.

Seneca: Since when do YOU need razors?

Thresh:...uh-

Seneca: Good enough. Farewell, everybody! *slams the door as walks out*

Clove: *turns around from wall* Is it me or is he just plain weird?

Everyone: Weird.

Clove: Exactly. *turns back to wall*

Gale: Gifts?

Host: Oh, yeah. There was one sent a long time ago, but it was never delivered.

*present falls in front of Gale*

Gale: Oh yeah! Top Model barbies!

Cecelia: And they call Seneca the weird one...

Host: Oh, yes! Another twist!

Gale: Can we read the Horrible Twist this time? You're twists are weird.

Host: *throws lamp at Gale* No. It's even better!

Gale: Is one of the characters from the Horrible twist coming? OMG.

Host: NO! Shut up. The twist is for the people watching the House Games right now!

Effie: People watch this? Heh...

Host: Whoever answers this question right gets to bring back somebody of their choice!

Clove: Bring back Geegee. *smirks at Cato*

Cato: You better not!

Host: Okay. The question is, what is-

Cecelia: Johnny Depp!

Host: Um, no. So here's the question. What is-

Gale: Allison Harvard!

Host: Shush!

Effie: Do you know that they make a spice called 'Shush' in Smallville-

Host: AAAAHHH!  
Okay, here's the question:  
**What is the word for this abreviation? (Just try to guess what it stands for)**

**Abreviation: F.O.R.A.C.I.T.I.A.F.O**

**Eliminate whoever you want.**


	18. Chapter 17

Host: Hello, Amer-Panem!

Johanna: Haha, you don't know where you live.

Effie: Finnick is Sam Claffin! I LUV YOU, SAM!

Host: Well then...someone has been brought back! Please welcome back...

Effie: Please be Sam, please be Sam...

Clove: Okay, I'm done staring at a wall. What did I miss?

Thresh: Disturbing things.

Cato: Very.

Effie: CLAFFIN!

Host: Seneca!

*gasps*

Seneca: I know, it's revolting!

Gale: Your beard! It's gone!

Clove: Cough cough, Forever Everdeen.

Seneca: It all happened one faithful Wednesday...*looks to side dramatically as if a flashback was there*

Gale: I don't see anything...

_FLASHBACK!_

_I was in the bathroom, and then I saw it! One hair was longer than all the others! I took Thresh's razor and I shaved it off. But my beard came with it! And when I got called to come back to The House Games, I didn't know what to do! So I drew a new version of my beard. But I was watching Harry Potter, so now there's a lightning bolt on my chin. The end!_

Clove: I'm going back to the wall.

Host: Wait! Someone was eliminated!

Thresh: Ooh! Suspense!

Host: And it's you, Thresh.

Thresh: Ooh, tragedy...

Seneca: Have your razors...

Thresh: Thanks! My wittle wazors are back! *Jumps up and down, and pants fall down*

Johanna: Is Underwear with Rue faces on it really necessary?

*Thresh leaves*

Host: Wait! You're brought back because your epic!

*Thresh cheers like a little girl*

Clove: Yup, back to the wall.

Host: But wait! We have a contest! Whoever wins gets immunity, whoever loses is automatically eliminated! This is hosted by Amer-Panem's very own...Tallonia Ruinjones! Claudius Templesmith's 6th cousin twice removed! She's a model!

Gale: *Drools* A hot...teen..model...

Tallonia: Okay, here's the contest-it's a bootie tooching contest! You must bend out your bootie, but it mus look beautiful!

Cato:...Do we have to get-

Tallonia: NO!

Cato:...okay.

Host: It begins...NOW!

*Caesar Flickerman and Claudius Templesmith fall from the sky*

**(A/N: If you've watched the Hunger Games movie at the chariot rides, you'd get the joke.)**

Caesar: Here they are, this year's bootie toochers!

Claudius: Yes, and what toochers they are! Here comes District 1!

Caesar: Glimmer and Marvel were eliminated.

Claudius:...Here comes district 2! Wow, they are some Toocheers!

Caesar: Toocheers are when the Districts 1, 2, and/or 4 come together to counquer the bootie toochers!

Claudius: Let's take a look at District 2's very own...Cato and Clove!

Cato: OH YEAH! FEELIN THE TOOCH!

Clove: *bends bootie out far but gorgeously* NO, I AM! BEAT THIS, CATO!

Cato: *bends bootie back farther and more handsomy* BRING IT ON!

Claudius: Let's look at District...7! Johanna Mason is tooching it up!

Caesar: Yes, District 7 is known for their bendy trees, that look like their tooching.

Claudius: Let's take a closer look! *uses a huge magnifying glass* AHH! TOO CLOSE! TOO CLOSE! I'M SCARRED FOR LIFE!

Johanna: Feeeeel the burn! Feeeeeeeeel the burn in your butt!

Caesar: Okay then! Let's look at District...11! Thresh is...

Claudius: Thresh is wha-...

Thresh: OHHHHHH YEAH! MAMA GOT THE TOOCH!

Caesar: Well, District 11 is known for their toochards, full of amazing flowers.

Claudius:Okay then, now for District 12! Gale Hawthorne is smokin hot, with an even better tooch!

Caesar: Did you just say that, or is my mind playing tricks on me...?

Claudius:...OKAY! Let's take a look!

Gale: _Are you, are you, coming to the tree...  
WHERE I TOOCHED LIKE A_

Caesar: And now, Effie Trinket and Seneca Crane from the Capitol!

Effie: FOR SAM! *tooches like a-*

Seneca: I LOVE MY MOTHER! *tooches epicly*

**Claudius: Reviewers, who should win and who should lose! Vote for who you think did the best, not for your favorites!**


	19. Chapter 18

_Host and the remaining contestans are back from a bar, and walking to the mansion._

Host: *sings opera*

Clove: Do you realize that we're standing right in front of you?

Host: BWA! I did not...see...you...there...

Clove:*groans* Back to the wa-

Host: Wait Tallonia is about to announce the winner!

Clove: Why can't I ever go to the wall?

*door opens*

Gale: What the-

Johanna: What the-

Cecelia: Hello! Sorry I was gone and I didn't compete in your contest, I was on a misssssssion!

Host: This house...it's full of...

Johanna: *finishes angrily* CHEESE EFFIES!

Effie: Dang...

Seneca: Suspense!

Host: Well, that means you're autoatically eliminated-

Effie: NO! I'll go on a date with you if you let her stay!

Host:...deal...

Tallonia: *Pushes through Cheese Effies* I have the results! We added points for creativity and toochness, and also counted the votes.

*Audience gasps*

Cato: Did anyone just here...gasping?

Tallonia: It was a sound effect. So, the winner, with 10/12 creativity points, 8/12 toochness, and 2 votes is...Johanna!

Johanna: I have immunity! Wait, that means another weak in this death house...*Bashes head into a wall*

Clove: *pats Johanna's back* Welcome to my world, hon.

Tallonia: In second place with 9/12 creativity points, 7/12 toochness, and 2 votes is...Clove!

Clove:...Eh.

Tallonia: In third with 10/12 creativity points and 5/12 toochness and 1 vote is...Seneca!

Seneca: BOO...YAH!

Tallonia: In fourth with 8/12 creativity points and 6/12 toochness and 1 vote is...Effie!

Effie: SAMMY!

Tallonia: In fifth with 6/12 creativity points, 6/12 toochness, and 0 votes is...Cato!

Cato: Meh...I LOVE GLIMMER!

Clove: *Bashes head into a wall*

Tallonia: In sixth with 5/12 creativity points and 6/12 toochness is...Thresh!

Thresh: I could've done better...aw well!

Tallonia: So all that's left is...Gale. So Gale...you have -2 votes...

Johanna: Of course! Would somebody named PatnissEverlark123 vote for Gale to win?

PatnissEverlark123: It's true...

Cato:...Where did you come from?

*PatnissEverlark123 flies up into the sky*

Clove:...back to the wa-

Host: Wait!

Clove: *aims knife at Host* NOW WHAT!

Cecelia: This is heated!

Host:...We're removing the wall, it takes up too much space.

Clove:NOOOOOOO!

Cato: Haha!

Johanna: *faces the audience* Sorry, Clato fans. The maker of this show is a Glato fan.

Seneca: DO YOU KNOW WHAT'S CRAZY? PEOPLE THAT TALK IN CAPS LOCK!

Thresh: So that would be you?

Cecelia: How do you know when someone is talking in CAPS lock? Did I miss something while I was gone?

Bob the Builder:Yes...yes you did my child.

Johanna: What the-

**Eliminate whoever you want (You can't vote out Bob or the Host *cough cough Jaide00*)**


End file.
